


Quello che sulla Guida non c’era scritto

by Omibombay



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble, Flash Fic, Lemon, M/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Slash, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic scritte per i drabble week-end indetti su FaceBook.<br/>Il rating può variare, verrà segnalato all’inizio della storia.<br/>01 - Una notte qualunque in plancia<br/>02 - Rubami tutto, ma non la mia vestaglia!<br/>03 - Incontri<br/>04 - Preferenze (AU)<br/>05 - Morsi<br/>06 - Era solo tè<br/>07 - Di prima mattina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una notte qualunque in plancia

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico), Guida galattica per autostoppisti  
> Genere: fantascienza, cross-over, erotico  
> Tipo: flashfic  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Arthur Dent, Vasily Hunyadi  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: KhanXArthur  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, lemon  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams) per “Star Trek”, di Douglas Adams per “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Prompt: Kharthur, sesso sulla poltrona del capitano. Bonus +millemila, Vas li becca e sfotte.  
> Gentilmente offerto da Amaerise.

Secondo l’orario terrestre era notte fonda. Per sua fortuna quella nave poteva essere governata da pochissime persone ed anche i potenziati avevano bisogno di dormire.  
Quella nave era immensa e tetra e ad Arthur non era mai piaciuta, e non gli sarebbe mai andata a genio.  
A passo svelto raggiunse la plancia e sospirò di sollievo nel vedere che era deserta a parte per un’unica persona: Khan.  
Il potenziato sedeva sulla poltrona di comando, fissava il grande schermo davanti a sé dove scorrevano rapidi dei dati.  
Arthur sapeva che l’uomo era conscio della sua presenza, ma lo stava ignorando di proposito, si leccò le labbra mentre un brivido di eccitazione gli scorreva lungo la schiena fino a raggiungere inesorabile il suo inguine.  
Si spostò lentamente e si frappose tra la poltrona e lo schermo e vide le labbra del potenziato incurvarsi appena “Non riesci a dormire” lo interrogò posando le mani sui braccioli della poltrona con quel suo modo elegante e regale.  
“Qualcosa del genere” ammise sciogliendo il nodo dell’accappatoio e lasciandolo cadere oltre le spalle.  
Khan si leccò le labbra, osservando con attenzione quello spettacolo, posando distrattamente una mano sul tessuto già teso dei calzoni.  
Con passo lento e studiato Arhtur gli si avvicinò posandogli le mani sulle cosce protendendosi a baciarlo; appena le loro labbra si sfiorarono, Khan prese a condurre il gioco: gli divorò le labbra con foga come se fossero secoli che non si baciavano, fatto che non accadeva da meno di cinque ore, ma per il potenziato a quanto pareva era troppo; lui stesso si era svegliato con un eccitazione spaventosa e implacabile, quasi dolorosa ed era per questo che aveva deciso di andare in plancia.  
Khan si alzò in piedi, traendolo a sé, senza smettere di baciarlo, ghermendogli con forza le natiche, Arthur gemette sfregando la sua erezione con quella di Khan ancora intrappolata nella stoffa scura dei pantaloni.  
Il potenziato lo fece voltare facendolo inginocchiare sulla poltrona, portandosi due dita alle labbra osservando il sedere di Arthur oscillare davanti a lui, era proprio all’altezza giusta.  
Lo preparò in fretta, non aveva voglia di aspettare, si abbassò quanto bastava i calzoni e scivolò dentro di lui lentamente assaporando ogni centimetro conquistato. I gemiti di Arthur risuonavano sulla plancia vuota, riempiendo quel silenzio.  
Dent posò la fronte sullo schienale della poltrona odorando il profumo della pelle scura mentre il potenziato lo montava con foga facendolo gemere senza ritegno, Khan afferrò il suo sesso masturbandolo allo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte ed incitandolo con parole oscene all’orecchio.  
Tutto quello era troppo per il povero Arthur che venne, sporcando con il proprio seme la pelle scura della poltrona.  
Fu appena conscio del fatto che anche Khan raggiunse l’orgasmo nel medesimo istante, posando quindi la guancia sulla sua spalla.

“In questa nave ci saranno un centinaio di alloggi e voi due dovete scopare sulla poltrona di comando.”  
Arthur sussultò a quella voce, mentre una bassa risata scuoteva il petto di Khan, che si fece indietro uscendo da lui, che in fretta raccolse l’accappatoio e tentò di coprirsi ingarbugliandosi con le maniche.  
Con tranquillità e naturalezza, invece, Khan si sistemò i pantaloni guardando negli occhi il suo vice: “Ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo Vasily?”  
“Assolutamente” rispose leccandosi le labbra avanzando di qualche passo ed emergendo dall’oscurità.  
Arthur spostò lo sguardò da l’uno all’altro imbarazzato “Tu… tu…” balbettò stringendosi ancora di più nell’accappatoio “Da quanto se qui?”  
“Dall’inizio…” rispose Khan per l’altro compiacendosi del rossore che tinse le guance del suo Arthur.  
“Cos’è tutto questo imbarazzo, ginger? Credi sia la prima volta che guardo qualcuno fottere qualcun altro?” domandò chinandosi a portata del suo orecchio “Se hai bisogno di qualche consiglio basta chiedere, io sono a tua disposizione.”  
Arthur fece un passo indietro sempre più imbarazzato e solo in quel momento lo sguardo gli cadde sulla poltrona.  
“Ti consiglio di pulire quel casino, prima che la plancia si animi” suggerì e senza aspettare una risposta sia Khan che Vasily lasciarono il ponte di comando.


	2. Rubami tutto, ma non la mia vestaglia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico), Guida galattica per autostoppisti  
> Genere: fantascienza, cross-over  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 341  
> Raccolta: Quello che sulla Guida non c’era scritto  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Arthur Dent  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Khan/Arthur   
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams) per “Star Trek”, di Douglas Adams per “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 10 al 12 aprile 2015.  
> Prompt: Kharthur - Quella volta che Khan si infilò la vestaglia di Arthur.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elena scaletti.

Che fosse nella sua casa sulla Terra, su un’astronave che viaggiava nello spazio profondo o in qualunque altro luogo, Arthur Dent aveva sempre un enorme problema: svegliarsi al mattino.   
Non c’era verso che fosse operativo in pochi momenti come succedeva al suo potenziato compagno, il quale appena apriva gli occhi era sveglio ed attivo e poteva coordinare un’azione bellica ancora seduto sul letto.   
Lui no, lui doveva svegliarsi, capire dove si trovava, scivolare fuori dal nido di coperte, allungare una mano con gli occhi chiusi per afferrare la vestaglia, che si trovava sempre al solito posto, battere addosso a qualche mobilio fino a raggiungere la mensa e prepararsi un tè.   
E quella mattina era esattamente così che iniziò la sua giornata fino a quando non allungò la mano per afferrare la vestaglia che, però, non era al suo posto.   
Con enorme disappunto e smisurata fatica aprì un occhio convinto che l’indumento fosse caduto a terra, grugnì la sua frustrazione e, facendo violenza su se stesso aprì anche l’altro occhio.   
La giornata stava iniziando davvero male.   
Gattonò sul letto guardandolo di qua è di là ma della sua amata vestaglia non c’era traccia alcuna. Tentò di fare mente locale dei gesti compiuti la sera precedente, ma i suoi neuroni non ne volevano sapere di collaborare.   
Stava quasi per ributtarsi sotto le coperte quando Khan uscì dal bagno.   
Arthur non vide i suoi capelli neri bagnati e tirati indietro, non vide il petto ampio e forte, non vide le goccioline d’acqua che, come rugiada mattutina, gli imperlavano la pelle diafana, non vide che la veste da camera gli copriva appena le pudenda. No. Non vide nulla di tutto ciò. Quello che vide fu che Khan indossava una vestaglia, la sua vestaglia! Scese dal letto con un cipiglio tutt’altro che rassicurante, sciolse nodo della cintura e con uno strattone poco gentile si riappropriò dell’amato indumento; lasciando il potenziato nudo e basito ad osservarlo mentre, battendo contro un mobile e lo stipite della porta, trotterellava verso la mensa per la sua prima tazza di tè.


	3. Incotri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico), Guida galattica per autostoppisti  
> Genere: fantascienza, cross-over  
> Tipo: flash-fic  
> Parole: 766  
> Raccolta: Quello che sulla Guida non c’era scritto  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Arthur Dent, Vasily Hunyadi  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams) per “Star Trek”, di Douglas Adams per “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 10 al 12 aprile 2015.  
> Prompt: Kharthur - normal life!AU - Vasily è il barman nel pub dove Arthur va tutte le sere e decide di combinare qualcosa tra lui e Khan.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elena scaletti.

Arthur Dent era un uomo comune, con un lavoro comune, con una vita comune. Un uomo abitudinario che compiva i medesimi gesti tutti i giorni e se qualcosa usciva dai suoi schemi lo irritata parecchio. Così, come ogni sera finito il lavoro, dopo aver cenato, si recava a piedi fino al suo pub preferito: il Botany Bay.   
Frequentava quel locale da anni ed era rimasto davvero male quando l’anziano proprietario aveva ceduto l’attività ad un giovane russo. Quell’uomo lo inquietava soprattutto per il suo aspetto fisico, comunque doveva ammettere che aveva imparato a conoscerlo e ad apprezzarlo.  
Dent entrò nel locale dirigendosi al suo solito posto: in fondo al bancone; da lì vedeva tutto il locale ed anche la televisione, oltre a poter chiacchierare con il barista che alla fine si era rivelato un brav’uomo a modo suo.   
Vasily, questo il suo nome, aveva una innata capacità di comprendere le persone con uno sguardo.   
Le sue riflessioni sul proprietario di fermarono, quando Arthur, schioccando scocciato la lingua, vide che al suo solito posto sedeva un uomo. Un bell’uomo a dirla tutta, vestito in un elegante abito scuro, stonava in quell’ambiente rustico eppure Arthur non riusciva a toglierli gli occhi di dosso. Lui non fissava mai la gente, ma con lui ne fu subito calamitato.  
Stupidamente si trovò a dire “Quello è il mio posto.”   
L’uomo si voltò lentamente scrutandolo con gli occhi socchiusi per un momento, inchiodandolo sul posto con quelle ibridi azzurro-grigie.   
“C’è forse scritto il suo nome sullo sgabello?” chiese con una voce bassa e profonda al limite del legale.   
Dent si trovò a scuotere la testa con forza e a sedersi su quello accanto tremando appena, non sapendo nemmeno lui se di rabbia o altro e non voleva porsi domande.   
Troppo preso nei propri pensieri non si rese affatto conto del sorriso beffardo sul volto di Vasily. 

La sera dopo Arthur tornò al pub e vide ancora l’uomo sempre seduto al suo posto così, con un sorriso sconsolato, si sistemò in quello accanto, cercando di concentrarsi sulla sua birra o sulle notizie alla tv, ma il barman poneva delle domande al misterioso uomo e lui si ritrovò ad aspettare con ansia le risposte.  
Così Dent seppe che si chiamava Khan Noonien Singh, che era a Londra per affari, che non aveva moglie, figli o compagnia di sorta.   
Attraverso le domande di Vasily e le fredde risposte di Khan, Arthur lo conobbe senza mai rivolgergli la parola.   
Verso mezzanotte, Khan pagava il conto e lasciava il locale e per Dent iniziava un conto alla rovescia per vederlo la sera dopo.  
Dopo quasi un mese di quella nuova e inaspettata routine, Arthur entrò nel locale ed il suo cuore mancò un battito nel vedere che Khan non sedeva al suo solito posto. 

Mogio mogio, si arrampicò sullo sgabello, quello che era divenuto il suo nuovo posto, forse l’uomo era solo in ritardo o aveva una cena di lavoro.   
Guardò Vasily scoprendo che lo stava fissando e sorrise porgendogli la solita birra rossa.  
“Sa? Quel Khan doveva essere una persona particolare anche nei gusti” iniziò catturando subito l’attenzione di Arthur.   
“Ha detto che i suoi capelli gli ricordano il ginger ed è così che la chiamava quando mi chiedeva di lei.”  
“Ha chiesto di me?” domandò avvertendo uno strano tramestio nello stomaco e non solo. “Quando?”   
“La settimana scorsa quando è andato via prima.”  
“E lei cosa gli ha raccontato?”   
Il barista scrollò le spalle finendo di asciugare un boccale “Niente di che le solite cose.”  
Dent sbatté le palpebre, conoscendo Vasily sicuramente gli aveva narrato tutta la sua vita.   
Il russo ripose il bicchiere sul ripiano alle sue spalle ed estrasse un tesserino magnetico dalla tasca del grembiule “Mi ha detto di darle questo…”  
Arthur lo prese: era una chiave di uno degli hotel più rinomati di Londra.   
“Piano attico” precisò Vasily.   
“Cosa dovrei farci?”  
“Signor Dent, non vorrà davvero che glielo debba spiegare?”  
Se la rigirò tra le dita pensieroso e poi un strano sorriso gli piegò le labbra “Lei avrebbe dovuto lavorare per Scotland Yard ha ottime capacità di capire le persone” lo elogiò estraendo il portafoglio, ma l’uomo lo fermò “Offre la casa” e vide con piacere Arthur Dent lasciare eccitato e barcollante il suo locale. 

Attese qualche istante, quindi estrasse dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans il cellulare. Lui e Khan erano amici dai tempi del liceo, nella vita avevano preso strade diverse, ma se c’era una persona al mondo che conosceva Khan a fondo, quello era lui.   
Digitò rapido un messaggio con un sorriso soddisfatto disegnato sul volto scrisse: -Missione compiuta!-


	4. Preferenze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico), Guida galattica per autostoppisti  
> Genere: fantascienza, cross-over  
> Tipo: flash fic  
> Parole: 184  
> Raccolta: Quello che sulla Guida non c’era scritto  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Arthur Dent  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams) per “Star Trek”, di Douglas Adams per “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 15 al 17 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Kharthur - School!AU - Khan è il nuovo docente di fisica, Arthur si offre di fargli fare un giro per la scuola mentre gli parla della classe.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elena Scaletti.

Arthur Dent non era un alunno modello però quando aveva visto il nuovo professore di fisica aveva subito alzato la mano per offrirsi e fargli fare il giro della scuola.  
Doveva ammettere che l’uomo era davvero affascinante e sinceramente a Dent pareva sprecato a fare l’insegnante, uno con un fisico del genere doveva fare il modello. Nonostante tutto Khan, così il si chiamava l’adone, lo seguì e lo ascoltava con aria annoiata, non sembrava per niente interessato al giro turistico e solo quando il giovane si volse si rese conto che lo stava fissando intensamente.  
“A che anno sei?” chiese l’uomo all’improvviso e il giovane provò un lungo brivido nel sentire quella voce bassa, gutturale e sensuale.  
“L’ultimo. La mia classe è la migliore della scuola, molti miei compagni sono già stati presi in università facoltose…” spiegò.  
“E tu?”  
“Me la cavo…” si ritrovò a dire imbarazzato indicandogli l’aula. “La sua prima lezione è proprio con noi.”   
“Molto bene.”  
Arthur gli cedette il passo e non seppe perché ma pensò che da quel giorno in avanti la fisica sarebbe diventata la sua materia preferita.


	5. Morsi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico), Guida galattica per autostoppisti  
> Genere: fantascienza, cross-over  
> Tipo: flash fic  
> Parole: 196  
> Raccolta: Quello che sulla Guida non c’era scritto  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Arthur Dent  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG-17, arancio, T  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams) per “Star Trek”, di Douglas Adams per “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 22 al 24 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Kharthur - A Khan piace lasciare segni su Arthur, a Arthur lasciare segni su Khan piace anche di più.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Elena Scaletti.

Arthur si mosse pigramente contro il corpo statuario del compagno strusciandovisi contro con voluttà, mentre il potenziato gli suggeva la base del collo, dove presto si sarebbe evidenziato un bel succhiotto.  
Khan adorava marchiare quella pelle chiara e sensibile, così facile da sporcare, anche con una pressione troppo forte, però sapeva che ad Arthur la cosa non dispiaceva per nulla, infatti, lo lasciava fare senza protestare anzi mugolando appena.  
Quando il potenziato si sollevò, Arthur gli baciò le labbra a lungo e poi prese a baciarlo lungo tutto quel corpo statuario e scolpito.  
Nonostante la pelle di Khan fosse bianca e all’aspetto delicata, era difficile marchiarlo, ma Dent non si lasciava certo intimorire.  
Fece girare il compagno e gli morse una natica sentendolo sospirare appena di piacere.  
Arthur adorava il sedere di Khan era qualcosa di magnifico e solo lui poteva morderlo in quel modo.  
Continuò a lungo un po’ con i denti per poi suggerlo e di nuovo con i denti fino a quando la pelle pallida non prese a mutare colore.  
“Sei soddisfatto?” domandò spiandolo di sottecchi, facendo vibrare l’eccitazione nel sangue di Arthur.  
“Non ancora…” bisbigliò andando a dedicarsi con solerzia all’altra natica.


	6. Era solo tè

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico), Guida galattica per autostoppisti  
> Genere: fantascienza, cross-over  
> Tipo: flash fic  
> Parole: 303  
> Raccolta: Quello che sulla Guida non c’era scritto  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Arthur Dent  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG-13, giallo, K+  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams) per “Star Trek”, di Douglas Adams per “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 22 al 24 maggio 2015.  
> Prompt: Kharthur - Durante un’importante riunione il caffè sulla nave finisce e, non essendoci altro da servire, Khan decide di sfruttare la riserva di tè supersegreta di Arthur e servirla ai suoi sottoposti. Khan non sa che il preparato è una miscela speciale ai funghi allucinogeni, ricordo del periodo da figlio dei fiori di Arthur.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Alessandra Terzi.

Arthur scuoteva la testa guardando Khan come se fosse un povero idiota, ed il potenziato osservava impotente il suo gruppo di super uomini, che nella sala riunione, facevano e dicevano le cose più assurde, oltre ad aver iniziato a spogliarsi.  
“Khan” lo chiamò Arthur, ma l’altro rimase rigido fissando il delirio davanti a sé. Arthur allora gli si parò davanti con le mani sui fianchi e con un cipiglio tutt’altro che rassicurante tanto che l’uomo, fu costretto a guardarlo.  
“Dove hai preso quell’infuso?” domandò.  
Il potenziato si umettò le labbra “Era finito il caffè e…”  
“Questo lo so, ero presente! Rispondi alla mia domanda.”  
“Nella tua cabina, dietro quel pannello un po’ traballante, so che ci tieni le scorte di tè per le emergenze e ti prometto che le rifornirò al primo pianeta in cui sbarcheremo.”  
Arthur non sapeva se era più arrabbiato per l’appropriazione indebita di Khan o perché non gli avesse chiesto il permesso evitando tutto quel casino.  
“Quello non era tè vero?” domandò con un filo di voce.  
“Oh il tuo super cervello ci è arrivato finalmente era ora. No, era una miscela speciale di funghi allucinogeni che ho conservato perché è un ricordo del mio periodo come figli dei fiori.”  
“Figlio dei fiori?”  
“Sì. Sesso, droga e rock’n’roll. Hai presente?”  
Khan spostò nuovamente gli occhi oltre le spalle di Khan, dove ora i membri del suo equipaggio erano praticamente quasi tutti nudi e si stavano accoppiando tra loro.  
“Noi siamo immuni a effetti di droghe e simili.”  
Arthur scrollò le spalle “Questi sono vecchi e forse non siete immuni a questo miscuglio, non ti so dire.”  
“Quanto dura l’effetto?”  
“Non ne ho idea” disse posandogli una mano sul braccio “Però o ci uniamo a loro o ti fai perdonare privatamente” sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
Khan, ovviamente, preferì il privatamente!


	7. Di prima mattina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico), Guida galattica per autostoppisti  
> Genere: fantascienza, cross-over  
> Tipo: flash fic  
> Parole: 313  
> Raccolta: Quello che sulla Guida non c’era scritto  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Arthur Dent  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams) per “Star Trek”, di Douglas Adams per “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.
> 
> Contest: Drabble Weekend indetto dal gruppo “We are out for prompt” su FaceBook dal 31 luglio al 2 agosto 2015.  
> Prompt: Khan/Arthur - Arthur si sveglia nella sua cabina e scopre che la nave è sotto attacco. Ma è mattina e non prestando attenzione agli alieni invasori, che stanno combattendo contro Khan, va a prepararsi il suo tè.  
> Gentilmente proposto da Alessandra Terzi.

La sveglia suonò insistente fino a quando una mano non la mise a tacere, seguita da un sonoro sbadiglio.  
Arthur socchiuse appena gli occhi, beandosi per un momento dell’assoluto silenzio che regnava nella cabina.  
Se solo fosse stato un attimo più in grado di ragionare si sarebbe chiesto il perché la nave fosse ferma nello spazio profondo, ma è risaputo, se Arthur Dent non beve la sua tazza di tè mattutino, non si sveglia.  
Scivolò fuori dalle coperte agguantando la sua fedele vestaglia e barcollando aprì la porta della cabina. Per poco non venne travolto da un non ben indentificato essere alto il doppio di lui completamente bianco e con quattro braccia.  
Un colpo di phaser sibilò nell’aria mettendo al tappeto l’alieno che Arthur scavalcò con nonchalance e proseguì verso il corridoio diretto alla mensa, evitando gli strani ospiti e i potenziati che gli correvano dietro. Possibile che ci fosse tutto quel trambusto di prima mattina?  
Una mano lo afferrò per il braccio e lo portò dietro un angolo e l’uomo riconobbe Khan.  
“Siamo sotto attacco, Arthur. Torna nel tuo alloggio!” ordinò mentre sparava.  
“Ohhh” sussurrò l’altro scrollando le spalle e riprendendo il suo cammino ignorando bellamente il comando del potenziato, che conoscendo l’umano gli coprì le spalle fino alla sala mensa che era nel caos più totale.  
Come se tutto fosse nella norma raccolse una tazza e si preparò il suo tanto agognato tè.  
Dopo aver sorbito un paio di sorsate ad occhi chiusi li riaprì guardandosi intorno e mettendo a fuoco il mondo.  
“Che diavolo è successo qui?” domandò esterrefatto.  
“Siamo sotto attacco, una nave nemica ci ha abbordato mentre stavamo facendo delle riparazioni.”  
“E quando aspettavi a dirmelo?”  
Khan scosse il capo esasperato “Resta qui fino a nuovo ordine” disse sparendo oltre la porta.  
Arthur si appollaiò su una poltrona gustandosi il suo tè. Decisamente non era una buona mattinata.


End file.
